Katana
The Katana is a melee weapon of Japanese origin. It is available in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto Advance, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. It is one of the more powerful melee type weapons; it is able to behead opponents with a single slice, and is not as heavy as the cumbersome chainsaw. Notable appearances In 1998, Toni Cipriani and Kazuki Kasen engage in a katana duel on the roof of the Big Shot Casino with katanas (though the player may choose to use other weapons.). The same occurs between Snakehead and Carl Johnson in the mission, The Da Nang Thang, on a freighter off San Fierro in 1992. In both cases, the player may pull out a gun and quickly kill the opponent. Mike uses the Katana to force Mafia members into slavery in the GTA Advance mission Down the River. Glitches In GTA San Andreas, there is a glitch that will cause CJ to be able to run around without a head. To exploit this glitch, start a multiplayer game making sure player two has a Katana. When it starts have player two cut off player one's head with the Katana. This will cause the multiplayer session to end. Once it returns to one player mode, CJ won't have a head, and can stay like that for as long as the player desires, CJ's head back to normal in the cutscenes but return headless if the cutscenes end. Locations ;GTA Vice City * North Point Mall, Vice Point, Vice Beach - Inside the Tarbrush Cafe, unobtainable after Cop Land. * Starfish Island - Inside the garage of the house next door west of the Mansion. * North Point Mall, Vice Point, Vice Beach - Available to buy from Tooled Up after completion of The Chase for $300. ;GTA San Andreas * El Corona, Los Santos - Behind the wooden fence east of the El Corona 24/7 and 8-Ball Autos. * Chinatown, San Fierro - In a dead-end alley directly south of the Chinatown Safehouse. * Hashbury, San Fierro - In the underground pedestrian tunnel behind the Hippy Shopper. * El Quebrados, Tierra Robada - Behind a small building in the trailer park in the north part of El Quebrados. From the El Quebrados Safehouse, head north and cross the street. Once you cross the street you should see a black, white, and blue trailer ahead of you. Go to the north end of this trailer and turn left. You should see a small building that does not look like a trailer. The Katana is at the north part of this small building. * Pirates In Men's Pants, Las Venturas - At the south part of the pirate ship which is at the south part of the lagoon for the Pirates In Men's Pants Safehouse. * Pilgrim, Las Venturas - Behind the stone lions just north of the Pilgrim Cluckin' Bell. * The Four Dragons Casino, Las Venturas - At the southeast corner of The Four Dragons Casino area, hidden amongst some trees and bushes. ;GTA Liberty City Stories *Callahan Point, Portland - On the roof of the Turtle Head Fishing Co. *Bedford Point, Staunton Island - In the alleyway leading to Hyaku Dojo near Phil Cassidy's Fully Cocked Gun Shop. *Pike Creek, Shoreside Vale - On the roof of a factory. ;GTA Vice City Stories * At the foot of a building that is located in Vice Point, and the building is eastward across the fairground. See also * Sword, a similar weapon in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Gallery HUD icon Katana-GTAA-icon.jpg|The HUD icon in GTA Advance. Katana-GTASA-icon.png|The HUD icon in GTA San Andreas. Katana HUD GTA VC..jpg|The HUD icon in GTA Vice City. In-game Mike Katana.jpg|Mike with a katana. Toni Katana.jpg|Toni with a katana. katana.jpg|Tommy with a katana KatanaCJ.png|CJ with a Katana Katana VCS.jpg|Victor with a Katana de:Katana es:Katana nl:Katana pl:Katana Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Melee Weapons